godfatherthegamefandomcom-20200215-history
The Godfather: The Game
The Godfather: The Game is based on the original Godfather movie from 1972. It was released in 2006 by Electronic Arts for PC and several videogame consoles such as Wii, Xbox and PS3. If you are looking for tips, go here New aspects The videogame mostly tries to follow the movie.Beside that It adds several new aspects: *Aldo Trapani is the main player. He is introduced in the story as an outsider who seeks revenge for the death of his father. His name can be changed to anything the player wants. *Johnny Trapani is the father of Aldo Trapani. He is brutally murdered at Don Barzini's orders. *Marty Malone is a friend of Aldo Trapani and an Associate for the Corleone Family. He betrays the family and Aldo Trapani has to kill him following orders from Michael Corleone. *Frances (Frankie) Malone is the sister of Monk and the girlfriend of Aldo Trapani. She is murdered by Bruno Tattaglia. Plot The game starts in 1936 with a cutscene that shows the death of Johnny Trapani, the father of the main character Aldo Trapani (The sequel confirmed that this is the canon name) and the blowing up of his bakery by the Barzinis, the Corleones' rivals in New York. In the aftermath, Don Vito Corleone comforts the child, telling him that when he is old enough and the time is right he will have his revenge. The story then fastforwards with the 1945 wedding scene in the opening of the film, wherein Aldo's mother asks Don Corleone to look after her son, who has been hanging with the wrong crowd. Luca Brasi is sent to recruit Aldo and teach him the ways of the Mafia. From this point forward, Aldo is taken under the Corleone family's wing and works his way up in the organization. Essentially, there are two stories in the game that intertwine, the first involving the major events of the film (with the character making central contributions) and a personal story arc. In the former, Aldo witnesses Luca Brasi's murder, plants the gun for Michael Corleone to kill Sollozzo and the Police Captain McCluskey, helps Rocco Lampone put the horse head in Jack Woltz's bed, guards Don Vito Corleone at the hospital, witnesses the death of Sonny Corleone, appears at the meeting of the five families and kills significant Corleone rivals during the baptism. In the latter storyline, Aldo befriends and later kills Corleone associate Marty "Monk" Malone, because he turns out to be a traitor, romances his sister Frances "Frankie" Malone and takes revenge for her death, and kills Don Emilio Barzini in revenge for killing his father, as well as assisting in the murder of the heads of the other rival families. After the story missions have been completed, the character becomes an underboss. After he takes out the rival families' compounds he becomes the Don of the family. Alongside the story missions, the player continues to participate in the business of taking over control of New York from the rival families. This includes extorting businesses and buying out rackets, seizing control of warehouses, performing contract hits, and fighting mob wars when the vendetta level between the Corleones and a rival family gets high enough. Completion of a series of prerequisites to reach 91.5% enables Aldo to become Don of New York in 1955. Controls The controls herein are from the Xbox 360 version. Other versions do not change much. *'Left Stick': moves the player *'LT': locks on a person or Brake (in car) *'Right Stick': Attacks (must be locked on with LT) *'Arrows': Reveal, Conceal, Cycle Weapons. *'LB': Enter or exit Free-Aim Mode *'RT': Shoot (must be locked on with LT) and Accelerate (in car) *'RB': Execute person *'X': Take wall cover and Cover. Brake (in car) *'A': Sprint and Accelerate (in car) *'Y': Action. Talk, buyout, open doors, hijack and get into vehicles *'B': Crouch and hand brake (in car) Rank There are six ranks in the Corleone family. *Outsider: the initial state of the player *Associate: the family accepts the player. Earned after Fireworks. *Soldier: the player is a made man. Earned after "Recipe for Revenge" when Michael flees to Sicily. *Caporegime: earned after the "Change of Plans" mission *Underboss: earned after completing all the story missions. *Don: earned after bombing all 4 rival families' compounds *Don of NYC: earned after completing all missions, taking all businesses and rackets and has more than 90% of the game. See also *Godfather Wiki index *Tips *Corleones *Dons